Humanity
Humanity a.k.a Homo-Sapien, Mankind, The Humans etc. are a race of sentient people who live on Precursor Planet number "Planet 997" known to humans as "Earth" or "Terra." They are Tier 3 on the Forerunner Technological Advancement Scale as of World War 3 on Earth, 2022. It is possible they reached Tier 2 on the scale after the Human-Covenant War by researching the technology the elites gave them. Originally, during "Prehumanity" the Humans had achieved Tier 1, but they were forced to start from Tier 7 all over again after the Human-Forerunner and Human-Flood War. They soon readvanced back to Tier 3 but never went further. Prehistoric Humanity During the year 600,000 BCE, the most powerfulest race in the universe, the Precursors also known as "The gods" had created the universe and decided to settle in Galaxy 26, The Milky Way Galaxy. They started "populating" the galaxy by not creating their own colonies, but by creating other species. One of such, is Humanity. After creating them, the Precursors watched over them. Too such suprise, the Forerunners and Humanity were the first to achieve Tier 1 level status. They achieved this in the year, 150,000 BCE. Other races including the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, San-Shyuum etc. did not advance as quickly. The Humans then started a powerful empire that ultimately forced the Forerunners to not mess with them. The Precursors were not bothered since they were fighting a Civil War. Soon, Humanity was thought to be a unstoppable empire. The San-Shyuum finally reached Tier 2 stage and decided to take Humanity on and launched a all out assault on a unknown Human colony. This sparked the Human-San-Shyuum War but it lasted only a few years and the San-Shyuum signed a treaty with Humanity making them allies. With the Shyuum and Humanity now allies, this was going to trouble the Forerunners alot. Humanity's main supply depot that supplies both them and the San-Shyuum homeworld, named Charum Hakkor was a tempting target but was to heavily guarded. The Humans used Precursor artifacts to support their structures which scared the Forerunners. Soon, the Precursor Warpath, one of many factions in the Galactic Civil War came to Humanity for help against the Precursor Kleam. The Humans rejected them and Warpath launched a assault against Terra, Mankind's homeworld. The Precursor Warpath's leader, Person 4,000 lead the assault with 2 Precursor Heavy Cruisers and 40 Corvettes. With superior military tactics, Mankind's Fleet was left victorious and the Warpath fleet was decimated also with their leader dead. Mankind never saw a single Precursor ever again. The Forerunners by now declared war on humanity, which sparked the Human-Forerunner War. A mistake since the Forerunners were already well into the final battles of the Forerunner-Precursor War. By 122,000 BCE, the Precursor race had been completely wiped out and the Forerunners could concentrate on Mankind. In 110,000 BCE well into the Human-Forerunner War, the Forerunners made Didact leader of the Military. Humans at this point and discovered the Flood which had retravelled into the Galaxy after the Precursor-Flood War which the Flood ultimately lost and the Human Colony that the Flood landed on started to investigate the parastitic life form. The Humans only realised the threat the Flood posed after the entire colony had been infected. The Humans had no choice but to declare war on the parasite and they began the Human-Flood War. Luckily for Humanity, The Forerunners had suffered major casualties during the Battle of Charum Hakkor and they were forced to retreat back to their Homeworld, Ghibalb. This gave Mankind a certain amount of time to find a cure for the Flood Parasite. Quite soon, too many Human colonies were infected which forced Mankind to capture Forerunner Worlds and ask the San'Shyuum for help. The San'Shyuum helped in the War effort. Finally, the humans found a cure to the parasite and destroyed the parasite, once again banishing it out of the Galaxy. The Humans had won the Human-Flood War. By now though, the powerful Tier 1 armies of the great human empire was exhausted and left Terra vulnerable to attack. Didact lead the entire Forerunner Navy and attacked and destroyed Terra, Humanity's Homeworld. The Forerunner's had won. They then proceeded to wipe out Humanity's advancement structure and kept doing this until Humanity was nothing but a Cave men species. They then exiled the humans on their homeworld of Terrra over watched by the Librarian. This was a mistake since the humans destroyed all their research data and even their cure to flood. It was thought has Humanity's revenge against the Forerunners so they were unprepared for the Flood. The Forerunners did this believing the humans were a "violent species" and that giving them powerful weapons would be considered to risky. They did the same to the San Shyuum since they worshipped and helped Mankind. Humanity, forced to start all over again began a slow readvancement. Mankind tryed to regain their former glory by trying advance quicker but they were forced to Revolve again after the firing of the Halo Array. They remained in Tier 7 state for a lot of millienia after that. New Humanity After the firing of the Halo Array, Humanity forgot about their encounter with the Flood, Forerunners, Precursors and San Shyuum. They even forgot about their former empire. The Librarian, now dead by the firing of the Halo Array was no longer watching over Terra, now known to "New Humanity" as Earth. The Humans stayed in their Tier 7/Cave Men state for quite a few thousand years until 4000 BCE when Humanity entered the Ancient Era. They had now entered Tier 6/Ancient Stage. The Humans once again became a violent species once again continuing their love of war. The Romans, Persians, Egyptians, Greeks, they were all major countries in these little wars. These wars continued until the Fall of Rome, Destruction of Persia and the Fall of Egypt. The Ancient Era finally ceased in 476 AD. So began the Medieval Era. This was a technological achievement to Humanity but on the Forerunner scale it would show Tier 6 still. It is unknown exactly when Medieval times ended but it was thought have been in the 15th Century AD, the finish of the Middle Ages in europe. The Medieval Times ended when Nation States started to be created therefore seperating Human Tribes and countries from each other. So began the 17th-19th Century Imperial/Gunpowder Era. It was age in Human History in which they achieved the discovery of Gunpowder. With this discovery however came more conflicts which also involved more deaths. The most famous of these conflicts was the American Civil War. This was Tier 5 on the scale. After these conflicts was a age known as the Industrial Era which started in the 19th Century AD and ended in 1969 AD. This period started the Age of Tier 4 in Human History. The Technological Advancement allowed for the Industrialization of Navies, Armies, Air Forces, Aircraft and Civilian Vehicles. This was a massive step in Technology for human history but humanity also discovered weapons of mass destruction that would make for deadly battles and wars. This also sparked Terrorism. In 1912, one of humanities first massive ocean liner called S.S Titanic hit a Iceberg in the North Atlantic making the most recognized sinkings in Human history. From 1914 to 1918 began the First World War. This war was a very bloody war but truely showed that Humanity was a violent species. In 1933, Hitler, a man recognized as a evil german, took over as Fuhrer of the Nazi Party. In 1935 AD, The Nazi Party becomes the German government and Hitler is Fuhrer of all germany. In 1939, Britain and France declares war on Nazi Germany and so begins the Second World War. The War lasts from 1939 to 1945 AD. The United States does not join the war until the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii in 1941. President Roosevelt of America then declares war on Japan. In 1945, Hitler commits suicide after realising defeat in D-Day and America unleashes the first weapon of mass destruction on Japan, their own creation, the first Nuclear Bomb. Two Nuclear Bombs are unleashed on the Japan City's of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. This forced a Japanese surrender by the end of 1945 ending World War II. To stop further World Wars, the UN which stands for United Nations was created as a leader power over all powerful countries. The UN HQ is based in New York, America. In 1969 AD was the biggest event in Human History, New Humanity takes their first step into space. This started many Earth Space societies such as NASA America. In 1986, Nuclear Materials are put away due to the UN Treaty but Chemical and Biological Weapons become even more dangerous. Nuclear Materials are kept away until they are needed. Thanks to this, Terrorism forms, pointless killing done for fun using Chemical, Conventional, Biological and Nuclear Weaponry. In 2001 AD, Terrorism shows how much of a threat it is. Alkida, A Terrorist group lead by Osama Bin Laden destroys the Twin towers in New York with two civilian jumbo jets. This was known as 9/11. This attack was thought to have supposed to have killed UN specialists. This outraged the world, the Americans swearing they would not stop until Osama Bin Laden was brought to justice. The Modern Age, started in the end of 2001. Many wars and rebellions began during this age but none as serious as previous wars. In 2011, Libya falls into Civil War with rebels leading assaults against Colonel Gadaffi, a corrupted military leader who is clouded by power and glory. Not long after, Osama Bin Laden is finally killed by American Navy SEAL Team Six. Third World War In 2014, Conflicts start arising more because of Osama's death. The Libyan cries for help are answered by Obama with terrifying consquences. Gadaffi and his whole army is hiding in Tripoli when the air force nukes the city. The whole world is outraged by this unauthorized nuking and Israel, a deep enemy of Obama is also nuked by Obama. Israel decides to declare war on America. Israel is quickly backed up by Britain and Japan. This sparks the unstoppable Third World War. Korea uses this as a chance to nuke america but are nuked first by America. Russia chooses to stay out of this conflict but is driven in to America's aid to stop Japanese and Israeli assaults on American port cities. Eventually, Israel nukes Detriot City and the Outskirts of New York. UN HQ is moved into Washington D.C due to nuking worries. It soon becomes a power struggle with Russia and America trying to keep control over the UN and Israel, Britain and Japan trying to take control over the UN. In this power struggle, Britain fires a prototype weapon called a Magnetic Accelrator Cannon (MAC) at the White House. This weapon blasts the White House into oblivion, killing many american and russian officials but remarkably, Obama survives. Terrifyed of this new weapon, Obama launches 4 Nuclear Missiles at Israel. Israel, using Networking computers, remarkably takes control of Missiles and redirects them at Russia. The Nukes hit Moscow, Stalingrad and 2 other important cities in America. Losing thier capital, Russia decides to ask Korea for help but Korea refuses. Israel retreats away from the war to deal with more Arab threats. Using this as a oppurnity to suprise attack Israel, America and Russia attack. They quickly lose their suprise when they are spotted by Israeli patrols. They sucessfully sink the Israeli patrols, but Israeli reinforcements take the American navy head on, The Russians quickly gain the advantage but Japanese Reinforcements quickly overwhelm the American rear so the Russians retreat rearward to deal the Japanese. The Royal Navy quickly splits into two fleets, one as reinforcements for the Battle of the Mediterrean while the second half go to unprotected American ports and harbors to destroy vital shipping and naval ports. The American Fleet is ordered into full retreat while the Israeli's chase them down using their new Spaceships. The British attack on Naval ports using ships with built in MAC's is a success and they then engage the surviving American Fleet. The Koreans decide to help America too and sucessfully and stealthfully deploy troops and tanks into Israel. Suprised by this sudden turn of events, Israel orders all Army resources to converge on the Korean Army. Meanwhile, the Russian Fleet and American Fleets are decimated and the British and Japanese decide to concentrate on America. Israel falls back to chase off the Korean invading ships. Long after a bloody ground conflict that ended with massive casualties on both Israeli and Korean sides, the battle ends with Israeli forces barely winning and chasing off and slaughtering the Korean assault forces. In complete anger, a massive fleet of MAC equipped Dolphin-Class Submarines, attack Korea itself. This ends with Korea's surrender since they no longer have sufficient military support in their army and navy and the Americans and Russians are still recovering from their major defeat at Israel. More and More battles ensue as the war goes on. For more information about this war, visit the page...Third World War. Soon, America and Russia admit defeat and surrender to the allies. The UN is then housed in Canberra, Austrailia. The Third World War ended in 2022 and humanity once evolved and entered Tier 3 where they went no further. Spaceships were used for interstellar travel and they started to form colonies on other worlds. The Age of Colonization. Colonization and Rebellions Colonization soon began in their solar system. The UN allowed for all countries to launch the first Pheniox-Class Colony Ships to start colonizing Mars, Jupiter and other planets within in the Sol System. The UN decided not to let Human colony ships to go beyond the boundries of the System since it would take years for them to come back. The Colonization inside this system was known as the "Inner Colonies." Due to the Colonization speed, Humans finally created colonies on Luna, Mars, the Jovian Moons and lots of Asteriods in the Asteriod Belt in 2080. After the events of 2080, Colonization grows and grows, eventually colonies are forced out of the solar system creating a bigger Inner Colony boundry. Lots of people get angry with this. Eventually so many people rise up that two factions are created, The Koslovics and Frieden. These two rebel factions join forces and in the year, 2160 they declare war on the UN. Having war been declared, Israel, America and all other Nations that are part of the UN join forces and send all their fleets to the Jovian Moons, Base of Operations of the Frieden and begin the first battle. The Jovian Moons Campaign includes the Jovian Military, now part of the Frieden fighting back UN forces, but due to superior UN Military strategy and weaponry, the Frieden are easily overwhelmed and the UN suffers are great but easily grabbed Victory. Due to Earth citizens hearing of the Jovian success, tension rises and the Koslovics use it as a oppurnity to start conflicts on Earth itself. The Interplanetary War has now officially begun. The conflicts on Earth start the Rainforest Wars while the UN is also concentrating on Frieden forces located on Mars. Soon, the Koslovics are defeated by the UN but their forces also need reinforcements on Mars. A prototype organization, known as the "UNSC" is put into action. The UNSC becomes the UN's personal Earth Military. The UNSC Marines are tested in combat on Mars and are huge success, sucessfully forcing the Frieden to surrender. With the Frieden surrender, the Koslovics quickly follow with thier own surrender, ending the Interplanetary War in 2170. A Ten Year War ended with UNSC success. Earth, agreeing that the UN can no longer gurantee the entisguisements of Rebellions now creates a replacement for the UN, the Unified Earth Government or UEG then replaces the UN as head of Earth government and the UNSC becomes Earth's main military. The Israeli section of UNSC quickly deploy new vehicular weaponry and tactics that wipes out the Arab terrorists. Seeing it as a good terrorist remover, they use the UNSC to quickly wipe out Alkida as well. This ends Terrorism all together. It looks as though rebels wouldn't think of messing with the UEG or UNSC, think again. Slipspace Technology and another Rebellion In the year 2215, Wallace Fujikawa is born in Japan. 5 years later in 2220, Tobias Fleming Shaw is born. These two men then meet up in 2282 to start researching with a bunch of scientists to create a device that would allow "Slipspace" or "Transdimensional" Travel. This would allow Human ships to beyond the barriers of their solar system. In 2291, the Slipspace is officially completed and tested by the two men. It is a complete sucess except a few flaws in the device would later turn out to be lethal. They nicknamed it the "Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive. The UEG took interest in the device and decided to have their fleets equipped with the Slipspace drive. Soon, the drive is being used all over the Inner Colonies. Colonists go beyond the solar system, so far that the Outer Colonies are established. Due to Earth over populating and the Outer and Inner Colonies running out of food, a new system is developed. Earth would supply the Outer Colonies with food, the scraps from the outer colonies would then be passed on to the Inner Colonies and so on. Unfortunetly, not everyone loved the system. Rebellions rose up in the Inner Colonies and a force known as the United Rebel Front or URF is formed. They formly and in a weird way declare war on the UNSC and so begins the Inner Colony Wars or as it's more formally known as, The Insurrection in 2494. The Colonial Military Administration or CMA is sent into action to help the UNSC destroy the Insurgency. The UNSC was eventually forced to beg the Office of Naval Intelligence or ONI to resurrect the ORION Project. ONI then brings the ORION Project back to life and the Spartan-I's are produced. All UNSC Marines that took part in the project died due to the augmentations. Only Johnson and a hand full of other marines survived but they quit from the project soon after. Soon, Dr.Halsey concluded that Children's skeletal structure was more powerful and could withstand the Augmentations. So, the kidnapping attrocities of ONI began. Kids who were thought "special" were kidnapped and replaced with clones. John, was also among them. After the kids were augmentated and given their suits, they were tested in combat against the URF. They proved a frightening enemy with only one spartan casaulty. The Insurgency kept on going none the less. Operations were launched to find a traitor named Colonel Robert Watts who was commanding the URF. The CMA was found to later have betrayed the UEG and was giving intel to the URF. The CMA was decomissioned and the UNSCDF took it's place. Spartan-I's Blue team comprised of the leader, John-117, Kelly-087, Samuel-034, William-043, Kurt-052, Linda-058 and Fred-104 become part of Dr.Halsey's Spartan-II Project. The super soldiers are augmentated further and are made stronger and quicker than before. Now "upgraded" and given Mark 5 MJOLNIR Battle suits, they attack the URF Asteriod Fortress and capture the Colonel. They proceed to "destroy" the fortress and escape to the awaiting UNSC Fleet. Governor Jacob Jiles and General Howard Graves share their positions now as leaders of the URF. It was thought that after many more operations that Blue Team accomplished, that the Insurrection would end very quickly and their would be no more wars. Wrong. The Covenant The Insurrection continues to go on and on. It's never ending. Continous searches for Graves and Jiles are Unsucessful. Or though, in 2525, humanity makes first contact with a alien race. In the UNSC-Occupied Outer Colonies, A Kig-Yar Merchant Ship, Minor Transgression finds a Human freighter that has dropped out of slipspace because of problems with the engines. The Kig-Yar then decide to raid all human ships that they find in the area. On the Outer Colony world of Harvest, one of it's AI's, Sif found out about the raids but a ONI Spook located on the planet concluded it was URF raiding the ships, not aliens. The spook set up a trap to prove it. Finding out that it is aliens, Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson and Bryne have a little skirmish with the Jackals pirates. Johnson, pursuing the Jackal Captain is knocked out by her and byrne carries him out. The Jackal then cuts the Methane supply, destroying minor transgression. Later, The Jiralhanae-controlled Covenant Crusier, Rapid Conversion discovers Dadab and Lighter Than Some who are survivors of Minor Transgression. The Chieftain of the Brutes, Maccabeus then plots a course for Harvest. When they arrive, The Humans greet the aliens with open hands. Maccabeus is convinced that they do not intend to harm and lands on the surface with a spirit dropship. By complete accident, Jenkins shoots Maccabeus. Maccabeus declares war on humanity and his brutes and grunts engage them. Johnson severly injures Maccabeus but the chieftain is able to escape. Johnson later on, lightly damages Rapid Conversion, forcing the new chieftain of the brutes is murdered by his nephew, Tartarus to retreat back to High Charity for reinforcements. The Human-Covenant War begins. The War goes on for years on end with two battles occuring on Harvest. The Fall of Reach After 27 years of genocidal attacks made by the Covenant, they have successfully wiped out the Outer Colonies and are moving on to the Inner Colonies. After glassing a few, they find Reach, a fortress world that is main naval docking areas for the UNSC. They send in a Corvette to investigate. The human presence is confirmed when Noble Team wipes out the scouting party and ground forces near the visegrad relay. The Corvette then attacks ONI: Sword Base. They successfully destroy most of the base, But a Orbital MAC Round easily destroys the Corvette. After that, the invasion begins. 2 more Covenant Ships sent to start the invasion, The Covenant Supercarrier, Long Night of Solace and another Corvette, Ardent Prayer deploy in Viery, located in Eposz. They deploy spires which act as a teleportation system for dropships and troops from the Carrier. The Carrier remains cloaked while Ardent Prayer stays in orbit. One Spire is destroyed by the MAC Gun of the Frigate , UNSC Grafton. In anger, the Carrier reveals itself and uses it's energy projector to destroy the Frigate. Wanting to destroy the Supercarrier, the UNSC launches a plan to board Ardent Prayer and use it to transport a bomb into Long Night of Solace. The Plan suceeds with both the carrier and the Corvette destroyed, but Noble Five is killed in the process. Too late though, do the UNSC realise the real threat as the entire Covenant invasion fleet of thousands of ships exit slipspace above reach. Six Unnamed Corvettes start attacking the Capital City of Eposz, New Alexandria. Noble Six is able to Severely cripple one of the Corvettes, but soon, by night, CCS-Class Battlecruisers start to glass the city. In the process, Noble Two is killed. As a final act of desperation to save reach, Spartan teams, Red, Blue, Gauntlet and Echo are deployed on the surface to reinforce the Orbital Gun generators. Master Chief, originally in command of Red and Blue Team and Linda are instead taken aboard the Pillar of Autumn, Linda severely injured. Fred, Kelly and the others defend the generators. Noble Three is flown away with Halsey to hide in ONI: CASTLE Base while Noble One, Four and Six head for the Pillar of Autumn with Cortana. ONI: Sword Base is later glassed. Fred, Kelly and the others of Red Team fall back after the generators are destroyed. They fall back to CASTLE Base. Gauntlet and Echo Teams quickly follow but are killed. Noble One is killed when he flies his pelican into a scarab to destroy it. While trying to get Cortana on board the Autumn, Noble Four is killed by an Elite Zealot. Noble Six takes the Onager and destroys the CCS-Class Battlecruiser and allows Autumn to escape the doomed planet. Noble Six is later killed by overwhelming Elite Forces. After all the combat ceases, The Covenant glass the planet. Halo Discovery After the Halcyon-Class Cruiser, Pillar of Autumn narrowly escapes the burning Reach, Cortana plots coordinates to head for a installation of unknown origin that Halsey wanted checked. The Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice lead by the Elite Supreme Commander Thel'Vadamee pursues the ship. After Autumn exits slipspace above Installation 04, the enemy fleet quickly engage the ship. Everybody abandons the ship and Autumn crashes in a desert area on the ring. The UNSC quickly regroup with help from Master Chief and carry out and complete skirmishes throughout the Alpha Halo. They rescue keyes from the CCS-Class Battlecruiser, Truth and Reconciliation, Assault the Silent Cartographer and attack the control room and gain control of the halo weapon. Quickly finding out that the Covenant have accidentally mistaken a Flood Containment Facility for a Forerunner Weapons Cache and have let the flood loose once again, Chief gathers survivors and tries to escape the Flood by pelican. The mysterious Forerunner Sentinels are hereby unleashed upon the Flood. Master Chief is teleported to the Library of the Installation by the monitor of the Halo, 343 Guilty Spark. Chief retrieves the Index and both Spark and him teleport to the Control Room to activate the installation and destroy the Flood. After, Chief finds that halo will destroy all life in the galaxy if he activates the ring. So, he turns against Spark and fights his way out of the control room and also destroys 3 phase pulse generators in the process. Cortana then teleports them both away to the overwhelmed Truth and Reconciliation. They go there to find Captain Keyes infected and part of a Flood Brain Form/Proto-Gravemind. They instead, kill him and the Brain Form and take the ID Card out of him. With that, Master Chief and Cortana leave the crippled and doomed ship in a banshee and head for the Autumn's wreck. Colonel Antonio Silva later arrives with Lieutenant McKay and the captured but infected Jenkins. Silva plans to take the ship to earth with Flood specimens onboard. Knowing this would doom earth, McKay destroys the ship killing everyone. Meanwhile, Master Chief and Cortana have boarded the wreck of the Autumn and activated the self-destruct system only to find that Spark has tampered with the system and stopped the Self-Destruct. Going to Plan-B, John proceeds to Engineering to destroy the 4 Engine Vent Cores therefore overloading the Fusion Reactor and destroying the ship and halo in 15 minutes. Master Chief and Cortana head to the evac point to be picked up by Foehammer, but Foehammer is shot down by Banshees. They therefore, commandeer a Longsword-Class Interceptor and escape halo just before both it and the Autumn are Destroyed. Battle of Earth After returning to Earth, Master Chief and the others settle in. Not long after though, a Covenant Fleet of 15 Capital Ships lead by the Assault Carrier, Regret's Unnamed Carrier, attack Earth. Regret does not realise that this is the human homeworld. Covenant Boarding Craft start boarding the MAC Gun stations Cairo, Athens, Malta and Nassau. They use Antimatter Charges to destroy Malta first and then Athens. Master Chief repels the boarding troops on Cairo and throws the charge onto a nearby Assault Carrier sucessfully destroying it. Master Chief is then picked up by the Frigate, In Amber Clad and taken to African City of New Mombasa which is being bombarded by Regret's Carrier. Nassau Station repels it's boarders and fires it's MAC Gun and the CCS-Class Battlecruiser, Harbinger of Piety which is carrying the Prophet, Minister of Inquisition. The MAC Round penetrates and destroys the Cruiser, killing all passengers including the Prophet. Later on, a Time Space rip tares Nassau Station apart and sends one piece into the 21st Century and the second piece into oblivion. Master Chief, Cortana and Johnson, who's pelican has been shot down by a Mining Scarab deployed by Regret continue to pursue the Scarab. The Scarab then crosses the bridge into the city with Master Chief and Cortana taking a Scorpion to pursue it. Eventually chasing down the Scarab, trapping it and destroying it, Master Chief notices Regret's Carrier trying to enter slipspace inside the city. Master Chief, Cortana, Chips, Perez and Pete board the In Amber Clad and enter the slipspace rift before both it and Regret's Carrier enter slipspace, headed for a unknown destination. Meanwhile, Fred and the rest of Blue Team stop a invasion by the covenant fleet on Mount Erebus, Antartica with a HAVOC Tactical Nuke which destroys one of the Covenant ships forcing the rest of the fleet to retreat. They launch another invasion on the sea floor on the Yucatan Pennisula. They were looking for Forerunner Artifacts, but Blue Team also stop these operations. They are finally deployed in Havana, Cuba at the Centennial Orbital Elevator to stop a Covenant Brute Force that are trying to apprehend Nuclear Warheads. They stop this and in the process use one of the Nukes to destroy the Covenant Ship waiting at the top. Wiping out most of the Fleet, the rest retreats back to High Charity and Blue Team apprehend the Covenant Destroyer, Bloodied Spirit and use it to head for Onyx where they are never seen again by UNSC forces on earth. The First Battle of Earth is then declared a victory by UNSC Forces. Another Halo The In Amber Clad and Regret's Carrier then exit slipspace above Installation 05. Regret's Carrier immediately retreats to the Surface to make a base and deploy it's troops. Regret himself and his guards then enter the Forerunner Temple in the lake leaving his carrier in area, not knowing the In Amber Clad had pursued. Master Chief and a platoon of ODST's deploy into the atmosphere to take care of Covenant Forces in the area so Reinforcements can be made available. Soon, More Soldiers are dropped off until Master Chief reaches his goal, The Temple. With Regret's intentions to activate this halo made clear, Regret tries to communicate to High Charity to send reinforcements and to annonuce the discovery of another halo. But, by the time High Charity and the entire Covenant Navy (a estimated 2-3 Million Ships) arrive at the installlation, they are too late and Chief kills Regret and his guards. Regret's Carrier then turns and glasses the Temple in a attempt to kill Chief and get revenge. This fails since Chief only just survives. At the Sentinel Wall, In Amber Clad deploys her forces to get the Index before Truth's and Mercy's Forces do. Miranda and Johnson to break through the Sentinel Wall but in the process encounter Flood Forces. They break through these forces not knowing there are being followed by a Arbiter. They finally reach the Halo's Library and retrieve the index. Perez and McKenzie are however killed by arbiter and when Johnson goes to investigate, he's knocked out. Failing to kill arbiter, Miranda is knocked out too. Meanwhile, In Amber Clad is overrun by Flood and becomes flood invested with Gravemind onboard. Meanwhile, Master Chief chases Truth and Mercy throughout the hallways of High Charity until the Flood find High Charity and use the FTL Drive on In Amber Clad to slipspace into the City. The UNSC Prowler , UNSC Dusk now witnesses the carnage happening above the ring as the Covenant Civil War rages. Back on High Charity, The Flood crash In Amber Clad's wreck into the Far Tower and start spreading all over the City. Master Chief, catches up to watch Mercy get killed by a Infection Form. Truth then takes a Phantom and heads for the Dreadnought and Tartarus goes to his Cruiser to head for the Control room taking his prisoners, Johnson and Miranda with him. Master Chief then goes ahead and boards Truth's Dreadnought as it takes off, leaving cortana behind to set off Clad's engines to destroy High Charity. Truth's Dreadnought and the remains of the Covenant Loyalist Navy head for Earth to uncover the Ark. Meanwhile, Johnson, Miranda, 343 Guilty Spark and Arbiter stop the Halo ring from firing just in time. With that, The Covenant Separatists join forces with humanity including Arbiter. Second Battle of Earth Along with the entire Covenant Loyalist Fleet, Truth's Dreadnought breaks through Cairo's Stations defense perimeter. Hood escapes Cairo just before it is overwhelmed and destroyed by Covenant Forces. The Rest of the Loyalist Fleet then wipe out the entire UNSC Fleet in orbit of Earth leaving it defenseless. Hood escapes aboard a surviving UNSC Marathon-Class Cruiser which is one of many surviving ships. Truth's Dreadnought then hovers above the covered Ark portal which is being uncovered by the loyalist fleet. In the Kenyan Jungles, near Mount Killmanjaro in Kenya, Africa, Johnson, Pete Stacker, Chips Dubbo, Arbiter and the rest of the Squad find Master Chief and safely get him to the Crow's Nest outpost after engaging Covenant Loyalist forces in the jungle. Miranda, who is command of Crow's Nest requests a low level strike on the Ark Portal from Hood. This is granted with a few Longsword squadrons and 2 Frigates helping. A Loyalist CCS-Class Battlecrusier then finds Crow's Nest and launches a assault on the outpost. Miranda and everybody escape the Outpost just before Master Chief blows up the base, killing all Covenant Loyalist forces inside. Proceeding along the Tsavo Highway to get to Voi where the Portal is, Master Chief breaks through numerous Covenant Loyalist Armor, encampments and troops. Truth then lands the Dreadnought on the fully uncovered Portal. Master Chief penetrates Voi, wipes out Loyalist Anti Air Wraith emplacements, all loyalist air patrols, a Combat Scarab, all their troops positioned on the ground and a Loyalist Anti-Aircraft Gun emplacement. This allows Hood's strike to commence with the two frigates bombarding Truth's Dreadnought with MAC Rounds. This doesn't work and the Portal is opened. The enter strike force is disabled leaving them defenseless as Truth's Dreadnought and the entire Loyalist navy enter the Portal. Soon after, a Flood-infected Separatist CCS-Class Battlecruiser crashes into the city. Chief, with help from arbiter wipes out the local infestation they encounter and inflitrate the wreck only to find a message left by Cortana saying that High Charity is not destroyed. They are then transported out of the City as it is glassed by the Separaist Navy. The UNSC then send a Frigate, Forward Unto Dawn, to accompany the Separatist Navy as they enter the Portal. The Ark Arriving on the otherside of the Portal, the Fleet of Retribution faces the entire Loyalist Navy but without Truth's Dreadnought in sight. While the Separatist Navy engages the Loyalist Fleet, Master Chief along with other UNSC Assault Forces are deployed by Miranda's new frigate, Forward Unto Dawn onto the surface of the Ark to find and kill Truth. Only managing to stop construction of a Anti-Aircraft emplacement, Master Chief only manages to figure out that Truth is at the Ark's Control Room and they must find the Silent Cartographer. They break through the Loyalist defenses using Scorpions from the now landed Dawn and enter the Cartographer area. They break through more lines of Loyalists and destroy a Combat Scarab before finally entering the Cartographer. Back in the Fleet engagement, the Separatist Navy complete annilhates the Loyalist Navy leaving only wreckage. Master Chief is able to pin point the Control room's location and later on, the Shadow of Intent along with the entire Separatist Navy and UNSC Forces attack the Control Room. They deactivate the three towers that are shielding the Control center with only Johnson gone missing. After Tower Three is deactivated, Shadow of Intent goes in for the kill but the Arrival of the Flood-infected High Charity coming through the portal disturbs the operation. Shadow of Intent is severly damaged by a Flood Dispersal Pod and High Charity crashes on the Ark. Master Chief and other Separatist and UNSC Forces fight for their lives to destroy the Flood forces in the area and then proceed to the control room. After breaking through the remainder of Loyalist Forces and destroying two Combat Scarabs, Master Chief and arbiter enter the control room only to find that Truth has captured Johnson and plans to use him as a reclaimer to activate the ark and the other surviving halos. Miranda, in a attempt to stop him, crashes her pelican into the control room and tries to kill truth and his brutes. distracted by Johnson's plees for her to escape, Miranda is murdered by Truth using a brute spiker. Johnson is then forced to activate the Ark. With very little time left, Chief and Arbiter make a short alliance with the Flood to try and stop Truth. They overrun the final amount of Loyalist forces and, in the end, stop the Ark and the halos from firing and Arbiter kills Truth, ending the Human-Covenant War. The Final Battle With Truth dead and the war over, the only threat that needs to be elimnated is the Flood. Ending their alliance, Gravemind orders his flood to kill Chief and Arbiter. Johnson take Miranda's body inside the pelican and takes off. Chief and Arbiter survive the Flood onslaught and escape only to find that a second Installation 04 is being rebuilt. Using the uncomplete replacement as a way to destroy the Flood, the Ark and end the halo threat once and for all, Chief goes to High Charity's Wreck to recover Cortana. He does this and in the process destroys High Charity's reactors which destroys High Charity itself completely and they escape only just. Heading for the replacement's control room, Chief finds out that Gravemind escaped High Charity. Johnson pursues Arbiter, Chief and Cortana to the control room where they hold off the flood until there presence at the control center is wiped out. Spark lets them in only to find that they want to fire the incomplete halo. Finally realising this, spark mortally wounds Johnson and hits both Chief and Arbiter. He locks Arbiter out of the Room. Spark and Chief engage each other in combat. Spark seems invincible until Johnson gives Chief his Spartan Laser. Johnson then dies. Eventually destroying Spark, Chief activates halo. This starts to overload the system. Using a warthog, both Arbiter, Cortana and Chief escape halo in the Forward Unto Dawn just in time. The resulting explosion destroys the flood, the ark and the replacement halo. With that, The Frigate heads towards the Portal. But, just before they enter the explosion expands and envelops the portal. The Portal closes, cutting the Frigate inhalf. Arbiter's side makes it safely through the portal while Chief's and Cortana's is left floating in space, headed towards a distant Forerunner World. Back on Earth, Hood declares the war officially over and sets up a memorial to those dead from the war. Chief is thought to be KIA. Hood thanks arbiter for the help and Arbiter then heads back to Sangheilos with the rest of the Separatist Fleet. Somewhere, out there, Chief is waiting for help. Post-Final Battle Not alot is known to happen after the Human-Covenant War. The Humans confirm their alligance to the Separatists, they likely become a Tier 2 species thanks to Covenant tech research. It is rumored a final rebellion ensued while the UNSC tried to rebuild. Thanks to the help of the Separatists, this Second Insurrection that almost happened due to the efforts of the Union of Free Colonies or UFC was stopped. Little else is known about Humanity after these conflicts since the Halo story about them ends in the year 2610.